Of Elves and Men
by Stitch Lips
Summary: La guerre... La guerre ne meurt jamais. C'est aussi vrai pour Jirah, jeune Altmer, fille de Thalmor, qui devra faire un choix entre laisser la vie la guider ou prendre son destin en mains. Mais qui sont les vrais ennemis dans un monde si grand vu par les yeux d'une enfant?
1. Le début d'un truc magique

Hey !

Voici une fanfic qui retranscrit les aventures de mon personnage actuel dans Skyrim, une enfant Haute-Elfe. Avant tout, je dois vous avertir que ma connaissance de l'univers Elder Scroll est très limitée, il y aura donc très certainement des incohérences et je m'en excuse. Je tente pourtant de me renseigner un maximum avant d'écrire mes textes tout en essayant de les faire coller à mon histoire. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas:

**Altmer** - Haut-Elfe  
><strong>Bosmer<strong> - Elfe des Bois  
><strong>Dunmer<strong> - Elfe noir

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le début d'un truc magique - Faut bien commencer quelque part<strong>

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'événement. La carriole avait quitté l'ambassade des Thalmors au petit matin et avait prit la direction de l'Ouest en destination de Fortdhiver. Le temps n'était pas idéal pour une « promenade » improvisée : le ciel couvert du Nord menaçait d'éclater à tout moment en une violente tempête, quelle soit de pluie ou de neige et le Justiciar Thanar avait pour ordre de ne faire aucune halte. Ses supérieurs étaient convaincus qu'une journée était largement suffisante pour faire un aller-retour de la capitale de Bordeciel jusqu'à l'Académie des Mages, d'ailleurs personne ne devait consacrer plus de temps à une affaire si peu importante.

Le Haut-Elfe soupira en se réajustant sur sa banquette, ses petits yeux plissés d'ennui se concentrant quelques instant sur 'l'affaire peu importante' en question. L'après-midi débutait enfin et pourtant la jeune Altmer assise en face de lui n'avait pas cessé de fixer le paysage défilant par la fenêtre depuis sa montée dans la carriole. Thanar, qui l'avait pourtant connue bruyante, agitée et agaçante, s'étonnait de voir que cette enfant en face de lui était à présent calme, le regard vide, avec sur le visage une expression de total abandon au désespoir qui avait dû l'envahir depuis l'« incident ». Non qu'il s'en inquiétait, au contraire : il était content d'être bientôt débarrassé de cette plaie inutile qui ne faisait que ralentir les projets de ses confrères Thalmor. Mais cela avait un côté intéressant de voir les changements radicaux de comportement de la jeune fille suite au traumatisme.

Physiquement, elle n'avait pas changé : du haut de ses 12 ans, elle ressemblait déjà à une vraie petite femme de haut rang. Sa peau dorée était très propre et ses longs cheveux blonds, bien coiffés en un chignon relâché, retombaient gracieusement sur ses fines épaules. Le noir autour de ses yeux en amande faisait ressortir ses pupilles jaunes perçantes et des boucles d'oreilles de même couleur pendaient à ses oreilles pointues. Et si les membres du Thalmor responsables d'elle n'avaient pas jeté toutes ses affaires, elle aurait sûrement porté une belle robe colorée, lui allant comme un gants et complétant à merveille le reste de sa tenue. A la place, on l'avait forcée à porter ce qu'ils appelaient une 'robe de mage', un vulgaire bout de tissu d'un bleu passé, virant maintenant sur le gris , troué à certains endroits et attaché par une banale ceinture de cuir, usée et inconfortable. Grâce à son affinité avec la magie, la jeune Altmer se rendit vite compte que la robe en question n'était même pas enchantée. Une preuve de plus que les Thalmor désiraient uniquement se débarrasser d'elle et rapidement...

« - Nous arrivons, Monsieur. - Annonça le cocher. »

Les ruines de Fordhiver apparurent aux fenêtres et la carriole continua son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Académie des Mages. Les gens qu'ils croisèrent, pour la plupart, se contentèrent de tourner le regard : tous savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mêler des affaires des Thalmor, même si pour beaucoup ces Elfes n'étaient que des étrangers qui n'avaient rien à faire en Bordeciel. Thanar sortit en premier, observant les alentours d'un air menaçant, persuadant ainsi les rares curieux à passer leur chemin.

« - Tu peux venir, Jirah. »

La jeune elfe obéit en silence. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté l'ambassade, à peine une ou deux fois pour visiter Solitude, elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder les alentours, le plaisir de découvrir un lieu inconnu n'était tout simplement pas présent et sa tristesse prenait le pas sur le reste. De toute manière, la tempête s'était finalement décidée à s'installer et de lourds flocons de neige commencèrent subitement à voler dans un vent glacial. Thanar se couvrit d'avantage avant d'ordonner à la jeune mage qui se tenait à l'entrée du pont de les conduire rapidement à l'intérieur. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans un mot et, après les avoir fait passé le pont grandement endommagé, conduisit Thanar et Jirah jusqu'à la Salle des Éléments.

La porte du hall s'ouvrit sur deux personnes, vraisemblablement en pleine dispute qui diminua rapidement au silence à la vue des nouveaux arrivants. Le premier était un Haut-Elfe, sans nul doute du Thalmor à en croire la robe qu'il portait et à l'air tout aussi hautain qu'ornait son visage. La deuxième était une femme Brétonne vêtue comme une mage et au visage marqué par la méfiance et la contrariété, probablement des sentiments plutôt dirigé vers son interlocuteur que quiconque d'autre.

Thanar prit aussitôt la parole.

« - Mirabelle Ervine, je présume ? Voici votre nouvelle disciple. Veillez vous en occuper, je vous prit. »

Le Thalmor avança d'un pas assuré vers son confrère, sans prendre le temps de regarder la Brétonne à qui il s'adressait ou même Jirah qu'il laissa en arrière, et tous deux s'éloignèrent dans un coin plus tranquille de la Salle des Éléments. La femme les regarda s'éloigner en pestant intérieurement et se retourna finalement pour faire face à la jeune Altmer.

« - Tu dois être Jirah. - Dit-elle sur un ton pressé, se forçant à refouler son agacement. - J'ai entendu parler de tes talents, il paraît que tu es très douée pour une si petite fille. Tu aura le temps de faire tes preuves ici.

- Merci, madame. - Répondit poliment la Altmer.

- Bien. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre et te donner une meilleure tenue. »

Toutes deux retournèrent dans la cour, qu'elles se précipitèrent de traverser pour échapper le plus possible à la tempête qui tombait encore. Elles rejoignirent le Pavillon de L'accomplissement, qui, selon les dires de Mirabelle, servait de logement aux apprentis. Il se situait à gauche de l'entrée après le pont, tandis de le Pavillon de la Prestance, à droite, contenait les logements destinés aux plus expérimentés. Les Pavillons, construits comme des tours, possédaient deux étages avec cinq ou six chambres à chacun d'eux. Celle de Jirah se trouvait directement sur la droite à l'entrée du premier étage, c'est là que Mirabelle la conduisit en premier.

« - Ceci est désormais ta chambre. Tu pourra t'y reposer, faire tes expériences, entraîner ta magie... Bref, fais comme chez toi mais sois-en également responsable. Si tu causes le moindre problème, tu en payera les conséquences. Il en est de même pour tous tes camarades : n'hésites pas à signaler le moindre problème. Par contre, évites de les déranger s'ils sont occupés, chacun son intimité. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, madame.

La Brétonne ouvrit une des armoires présentes dans la chambre de Jirah. Elle en sortit une robe ressemblant à celle que la jeune Altmer portait déjà mais en bien meilleur état : elle était d'un bleu océan bordée de gris et illustrant le symbole de la magie de Destruction sur le torse. Une vague lumière bleue semblait s'en dégager, Jirah devina immédiatement que cette robe était enchantée. Mirabelle sortit également une paire de pantalons du même bleu, une ceinture de cuire décorée et possédant une petite sacoche et une capuche grise décorée de fourrure blanche. Le tout semblait ne jamais avoir été utilisée ou presque.

« - Voila qui devrait être à ta taille... Ce n'est pas si souvent que nous accueillons des enfants ici. Cette robe n'est pas très puissante mais elle apportera un soutient non négligeable à une novice comme toi. Quand tu la portera, tes sorts de destruction te demanderont un peu moins de ta réserve magique et tu pourra donc les lancer plus longtemps. Elle t'aidera également à régénéré ta magie... on m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes de ce côté-là ? »

Jirah resta silencieuse, visiblement cherchant ses mots mais la Brétonne ne lui laissa pas le temps de les trouver.

« Peut importe. Ici, tu t'améliorera. Bien, passons à la suite. A l'étage se trouve une table d'alchimie, tu peux t'en servir autant que tu le souhaites. Quoi d'autre... ? Les cours se passent généralement dans la Salle des Éléments, la première salle que tu as visitée. C'est en tout cas là que les élèves se réunissent en début de cours, tous les jours... à 7h. N'oublies pas de porter ta nouvelle tenue, elle est ... Ah, il y a aussi une bibliothèque, qu'on appelle l'Arcaneum, accessible également par le hall de la Salle des Éléments... et les quartiers de l'Archimage se trouvent également à cet endroit mais tu ne dois le déranger sous aucun prétexte ! Heum... Voila, c'est à peu près tout. N'hésites pas à te balader et faire connaissance avec les autres, ils sauront sûrement t'aider si tu as des questions. Bien, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire. »

- Ou-oui, madame, mais... »

Mirabelle, qui avait déjà tourné les talents et s'apprêtait à quitter le Pavillon, s'arrêta dans sa précipitation pour écouter la jeune fille.

« - Oui ? - S'impatienta la Brétonne devant l'hésitation de Jirah.

- Et bien... Où puis-je manger ? Et heu... me laver, peut-être ?

- Ah, oui... - Mirabelle soupira. »

C'est vrai que pour les autres membres de l'Académie, des détails comme 'manger' ou 'se laver' étaient loin d'être un soucis. Mais pour une gamine venue tout droit de l'Ambassade des Thalmor, qui devait sûrement avoir passé sa vie dans le confort, chouchoutée par des serviteurs au petit soin pour ses moindre caprices, l'affaire était tout autre... Cette petit saurait-elle au moins différencier ce qui se mange de ce qui ne se mange pas ? Mirabelle retint un rire jaune à cette pensée.

« - Eh bien... L'Académie fait quelques réserves de nourriture à l'étage des deux Pavillons de logement, mais c'est surtout pour les envies de casse-dalle entre deux expériences. Rien qui ne pourrait rassasié un homme à long terme... Non, en fait, chacun ici se débrouille pour se fournir sa propre nourriture. Certains cuisines eux-même directement mais la plupart se réapprovisionnent de temps en temps à l'auberge locale. C'est la même chose en ce qui concerne l'hygiène : l'auberge possède une salle de bain. Sinon, si tu ne crains pas le froid, la rivière est une bonne solution.

Cette dernière idée était évidemment du pur suicide, l'eau dans le Nord étant à une température idéale pour geler en quelques secondes, mais Mirabelle s'autorisa un sourire en voyant l'expression d'incertitude et d'hésitation que Jirah afficha puis quitta finalement le Pavillon sans un mot de plus.

La jeune se retrouva enfin seule. Seule, dans ce Pavillon froid, peu éclairé et vibrant d'un silence de mort. Elle fit quelques pas lents pour se retrouver de nouveau dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son nouveau lit. Son regard se posa sur les quelques vêtements que Mirabelle avait déposé sur une commode en face d'elle. C'est vrai, elle devrait sûrement se changer et se débarrasser de la vieille robe qu'elle portait... Après tout, c'est sans le moindre doute ici qu'elle passerait les prochaines années, enfermée par ses lourds murs de pierres, dans ces pièces mal éclairées et sans même une porte à sa chambre... Elle devrait certainement côtoyer des gens de races étrangères, qu'elle ne voyait avant que de loin, tous des mordus de magie aux objectifs barbants : la richesse, le pouvoir, la gloire...

Jirah serra les dents et se laissa tomber sur le côté, faisant dos à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle agrippa un oreiller, le serrant fort contre elle, et mordit dedans à pleine dents, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes. La jeune Elfe garda cette position, ses lèvres lâchèrent un gémissement de douleur, pourtant faible, mais qui résonna jusqu'à l'étage. Elle se redressa aussitôt, priant intérieurement que personne ne l'eût entendu. C'est à cet instant que la porte d'entrée du Pavillon s'ouvrit et que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Alors que Jirah essuyait ses larmes d'une main encore tremblante, elle vit la mage de tout à l'heure, celle qui se tenait à l'entrée du pont et qui les avait conduit à l'intérieur, se présenter devant elle. C'était une Altmer elle aussi, aux cheveux courts, bruns et attachés en arrière en deux courtes couettes hautes. Elle portait dans ses mains un bâton et une petite sacoche de voyage visiblement abîmée.

« - Tenez. Il paraît que vous avez oublié ça... C'est le type qui vous a emmené ici qui me les a confiés en partant. »

La Haute-Elfe plus âgée déposa le tout sur le lit, à côté de Jirah qui l'a remercia.

« - Je m'appelle Faralda. - Continua-t-elle. - Mais ne vous faîtes pas d'idée. On est peut-être de la même race mais je ne tolère pas le Thalmor. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, alors on va se contenter de s'ignorer, c'est bien clair ? »

La dite Faralda n'attendit même pas de réponse et quitta le Pavillon, laissant Jirah de nouveau seule. Cette dernière observa ce qu'on lui avait apporté : le Bâton de Rayonnement que sa mère lui avait offert il y a quelques années et qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment servit... Sa puissance était encore quasiment intacte. Dans la sacoche se trouvait un savon, un peigne, des ficelles, une bourse contenant un peu moins de 200 Septims et une lettre. La jeune fille ouvrit cette dernière...

_« Lettre adressée à Jirah Linarrïl :_

_Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances pour le décès de votre mère, Arkence._

_L'ambassade n'étant pas dans la mesure de vous apporter l'éducation que vos parents auraient espéré, et avec l'autorisation et les encouragements de votre père, j'ai personnellement prit la décision de laisser à l'Académie des Mages de Fortdhiver le soin de s'occuper de votre personne jusqu'à votre seizième anniversaire. A ce moment-là, votre présence sera de nouveau tolérée à notre Ambassade où vous serez officiellement considérer comme un membre du Domaine Aldmeri._

_D'ici là, l'Académie des Mages de Fortdhiver saura vous apporter une éducation convenable et vous apportera les connaissances nécessaires en magie pour vous permettre de devenir, je l'espère, aussi talentueuse que vos parents. Nous garderons un œil sur vous et espérons voir vos progrès rapidement. Faîtes ce qu'il faut._

_Bien à vous,_  
><em>Elenwen<em>  
><em>Ambassadrice du Thalmor »<em>

Mensonges. Jirah savait parfaitement lire entre les lignes de cette lettres. Le Thalmor voulait se débarrasser d'elle pour deux raisons, dont la première et principale était le fait que sa présence à l'ambassade poussait les rumeurs sur sa mère à empirer : c'était une traîtresse qui avait fuit ses responsabilités comme elle avait fuit Solitude et qui avait trouvé la mort aux mains des Sombrages en tentant de quitter Bordeciel. La jeune Altmer n'étant plus là-bas, cette affaire pouvait être étouffée convenablement. Mais elle pouvait être au courant de choses délicates que les Thalmor ne voulaient pas voir se rependre... C'est pourquoi ils 'gardaient un œil sur elle'...

La deuxième raison de sa présence ici, c'était indéniablement que Jirah était un poids pour le Thalmor. Pas uniquement parce que c'était une enfant, mais surtout parce que c'était une incapable. Elle était la fille de deux grands magiciens qui avaient eût bien des occasions de prouver leurs talents, on aurait pu donc s'attendre à ce que la jeune fille ait des prédispositions dans le domaine de la magie. Et c'était en parti le cas : Jirah possédait une réserve de magie supérieure à la plupart des autres mages et ceux depuis sa plus tendre enfance. De plus, elle apprenait les sorts à une vitesse incroyable, ce qui était assez prodigieux pour son âge. Mais tous ces atouts étaient rapidement cachés par l'ombre d'un grand défaut : Sa magie mettait beaucoup trop de temps à se régénérer, il lui fallait au moins le double de temps pour récupérer que toute autre personne prédisposée à la magie. Un mage pouvant lancer des sorts plus longtemps ne servait pas à grand chose si, une fois sa réserve magique épuisée, il se retrouvait sans défense...

C'est pourquoi Jirah avait apprit à manier l'épée. Non qu'elle est déjà eu à s'en servir, mais ses bases au combat était comme une roue de secours, qui pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie un jour. Malgré cela, que ce soit avec une arme ou avec la magie, la jeune Elfe manquait d'expérience et d'assurance. Le Thalmor espérait certainement que ses années à l'Académie changeraient cela.

L'estomac de Jirah cria soudainement famine. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis son départ de l'ambassade... Elle s'empressa de faire une boule avec la lettre et la terra au fond de la sacoche, comme elle aurait voulu terrer les mots que la dite lettre contenait bien au fond d'elle-même, afin de ne plus y penser. La jeune Elfe renifla un bon coup, s'essuya les joues une nouvelle fois, juste au cas où une larme lui aurait échappé la première fois, et reprit un air distant et désintéressé.

Ses pas la conduire à l'étage. Elle y vit un Elfe des Bois endormi sur son lit ainsi qu'une autre Altmer aux cheveux blonds, qui lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Jirah les ignora pour le moment. Elle vit la table d'alchimie de l'autre côté de la salle circulaire et trouva le garde mangé ainsi qu'une table juste sur sa gauche. Elle s'intéressa d'abord à celui-ci. En ouvrant le garde-mangé, elle pu confirmer les dires de Mirabelle, la nourriture stockée ici ne lui suffirait pas à survivre très longtemps : Quelques pains, du fromage et des bouteilles d'alcool que Jirah ne saurait reconnaître vu qu'elle n'en avait jamais bu. En regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'une partie du stock commençait même à pourrir...

La jeune Altmer n'avait donc pas le choix... Elle referma le garde-mangé, redescendit dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement, enfilant sa nouvelle robe de mage enchanté, son pantalon et sa capuche. Dans son armoire, elle trouva également un petit châle de couleur grise dont elle entoura ses épaules. Une fois prête à affronter le froid, Jirah quitta le Pavillon et traversa le pont en sens inverse en direction de Fortdhiver.

La tempête s'était rapidement calmée mais la neige tombait toujours lourdement sur l'ancienne capitale de Bordeciel. La plupart des maisons en ruines suscitèrent enfin de l'intérêt aux yeux de Jirah qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité dans cette ville, malgré la présence des gardes. Elle ignora donc les deux personnes se disputant dans la rue et se dirigea directement vers l'auberge : Le Foyer Gelé. En entrant, la jeune fille s'épousseta les épaules pleines de neige, retira sa capuche et alla directement vers le comptoir. L'auberge était certes plus chaleureuse que les hautes tours de l'Académie, mais Jirah ne voulait guère passer trop de temps à côtoyer les gens de cette ville, en particulier les ivrognes.

Malheureusement, l'aubergiste était en pleine conversation avec un Haut-Elfe vêtu comme un mage. Peut-être en était-il un ? Après tout, il parlait d'expériences qui pourraient éventuellement gêner les clients. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se sentant observé, il se tourna vers Jirah d'un air irrité et dit à son interlocuteur :

« - Regardez-moi ça. On dirait que l'Académie les prend de plus en plus jeunes. C'est sans aucun doute l'un de leurs nouveaux membres...

- Moi, tant que ça me fait de nouveaux clients... - Répondit l'aubergiste.

- Humpf. »

Le mage s'en retourna dans sa chambre et Jirah, qui était restée silencieuse, put enfin discuter avec l'aubergiste.

« - Bonjour. - Dit-elle poliment.

- Salut, ma p'tite ! Ne fait pas attention à Nelacar, il a une dent contre l'Académie... Pour ma part, tous ses membres sont les bienvenus dans mon auberge ! Que te faut-il ?

- Je voudrais... - Jirah se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment demander de la nourriture dans une auberge. Elle eu soudainement la sensation d'être comme une mendiante et cela lui déplut fortement. - Je voudrais heu... à manger ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu voudrais faire un stock pour la semaine ou juste pour ce soir ? On a l'air loin de tout ici mais détrompes-toi ! J'ai de tout dans mon échoppe, ah ah ! Je te conseille la soupe de chien. La viande est un peu dur, mais elle tient bien au corps. C'est utile avec ce froid. »

Jirah prit sans retenu un air totalement dégoûté, ce qui rendit l'aubergiste perplexe. En l'observant plus attentivement, il remarqua le maquillage et les bijoux qu'elle portaient puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je vois... Heum... Nous faisons de très bons steaks de horqueurs sinon...

- Vous faites la même chose avec des heu... Animaux plus... normaux ?

- Heu... - L'homme écarquilla les yeux. - Tu veux dire... Comme du bœuf ?

- Oui ! Oui, c'est parfait ! - S'exclama la jeune elfe.

- Bien. Je te met des pommes de terre au four avec ça, tu devrais aimer. »

L'aubergiste prépara le repas rapidement tandis que Jirah attendait debout, pressée de quitter cet endroit, puis il lui emballa le tout dans du papier et lui demanda son payement.

« - Voila ! Je suppose que je te reverrais demain ?

- Oui. Merci, monsieur.

- Appelles-moi Dagur, ma p'tite. Allez, bon courage ! »

Jirah attrapa son paquet et ne se fit pas prier pour quitter l'auberge, lançant un rapide 'au revoir' à Dagur. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps pour se réfugier une fois de plus dans sa chambre, où elle s'installa à une petite table pour prendre son repas, juste après avoir déniché des couverts à l'étage. La viande et les pommes de terre avaient eu le temps de refroidir, mais de toute façon le tout n'était pas à son goût : ça manquait de cuisson et d'assaisonnement. Au final, la jeune Altmer y toucha à peine et remballa le reste dans le papier pour ensuite le fourrer dans un sac de toile, espérant trouver un moyen de réchauffer le tout plus tard.

Durant une longue paire d'heures, Jirah ne quitta pas son lit. Ses pensées allaient vers sa mère froidement tuée quelques semaines plus tôt et vers ces satanés Nordiques, ces Sombrages. Mais elle haïssait aussi les Thalmor qui l'avaient abandonnée dans cette maudite Académie et les mages qu'elle avaient rencontré aujourd'hui, qui la regardaient de haut et se moquaient d'elle. Elle haïssait également cet aubergiste ainsi que tous les habitants de cette piteuse ville. En fait, à cet instant, elle haïssait Bordeciel et la totalité des gens qui s'y trouvaient. Puis, toute cette haine se tourna vers une seule et même personne : sa mère, elle qui avait osé s'enticher de cet homme, ce Nordique. Si Arkence n'avait pas trahit le Thalmor, si elle n'avait pas tenté de fuir avec lui... Jirah ne serait pas là, entre ces murs froids et sombres, mais dans sa chambre, entourée de ses magnifiques poupées, portant une belle robe de qualité, emmitouflée dans son grand lit confortable...

Oui, celle qui était véritablement responsable de sa condition, la seule vraie coupable était sa mère, Arkence. Le Thalmor espérait voir Jirah devenir comme sa mère ? Eh bien, cela n'arriverait pas. Jirah se jura de devenir meilleure qu'elle, de faire disparaître le souvenir de sa traîtresse de mère des mémoires. A partir de maintenant, Arkence n'était plus sa mère. Et lorsque qu'elle aurait atteint ses seize ans, la jeune Elfe retournerait enfin dans son ambassade bien aimée.

Ayant réussi à se remotiver, Jirah décida de visiter l'Académie. Le soir commençait à se coucher, elle y croiserait sûrement moins de monde. Quand elle quitta le Pavillon, la neige avait censé de tomber. Elle put enfin admirer la statue qui se dressait au centre de la cour, mais ignorait totalement de qui il s'agissait et, pour être honnête, s'en fichait éperdument.

Elle se dirigea dans la Salle des Éléments, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas aussi impressionnante qu'elle n'en avait l'air aux premiers abords : grande, circulaire, un énorme puits de lumière en son centre (le même que ceux des Pavillons mais en beaucoup plus grand), des symboles rappelant les différentes écoles de magie gravés sur le sol... En réalité, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit qui attirait Jirah : la bibliothèque. Non qu'elle aimait lire, elle avait pourtant apprit mais préférait que les autres lisent pour elle. Non, elle voulait juste voir l'étendu des étagères de livres que pouvait bien contenir cette Académie. Était-elle plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient à l'Ambassade ? Sûrement pas.

Jirah se retrouva devant une porte fermée. Ce devait être les quartiers de l'Archimage et l'Arcaneum devait se trouver en face. Elle ouvrit donc cette porte-ci et monta les quelques marches en colimaçon pour arriver dans une sorte de hall avant une salle elle aussi circulaire, contenant des étagères gigantesques à chaque bout de murs. La jeune Altmer retenu son étonnement et son admiration. Elle se dirigea au centre de la pièce tout en observant les alentours, sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« - Ça veut quelque chose ? - La voix était grave et mécontente, résonnant lourdement sur les parois.

Jirah sursauta et se tourna vers le comptoir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle y vit un vieil orque aux cheveux et à la barbe blancs, habillé comme un mage et à l'air féroce. C'est la première fois qu'elle en voyant un. Celui-ci plissa les yeux, ne supportant d'être observé de la sorte et grogna d'impatience.

« - Heu non, je... - Hésita Jirah, visiblement intimidée. - Je, hum... Je regarde juste.

- Ça regarde hein ? Avec les yeux, j'espère. C'est pas une salle de jeux pour les mômes, ici. T'as intérêt à rien abîmé, sinon t'aura affaire à moi, c'est bien compris ?

La jeune Elfe acquiesça rapidement de la tête et s'éloigna dans un coin plus tranquille de la bibliothèque, suivit par le regard de l'orque en colère. Elle y trouva un elfe noir assit sur l'une des chaises, qui lisait un gros livre. Comme il ne lui accorda ne serait-ce qu'un regard, Jirah prit le risque de prendre la parole :

« - … Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Comment ? - L'Elfe releva brusquement la tête et la regarda d'un air très étonné.

- Je... Je me demandais si l'orque, là-bas, était toujours aussi grincheux... - Répéta-t-elle, surprise.

- Vous... Vous pouvez me voir ? Je... Je ne suis donc pas invisible ?

- Heu... Non, pas du tout. Je vous vois parfaitement.

- Mince... C'est raté !

L'Elfe poussa un soupir contrarié et râla à voit basse, oubliant la présence de Jirah. Cette dernière préféra finalement s'éloigner et quitter l'Arcaneum. Décidément, les gens ici était très étranges...

Elle n'alla pas visiter l'autre Pavillon, de peur de croiser encore quelqu'un de louche et termina la soirée à réorganiser sa chambre. Puis, quand la faim se fit de nouveau sentir, la jeune Altmer monta à l'étage pour réchauffer du mieux qu'elle pu son repas grâce à un maigre feu. Après l'avoir englouti tant bien que mal, elle se coucha enfin mais le sommeil mit du temps à venir malgré le long voyage qu'elle avait fait. Demain commencerait sa vraie première journée dans sa nouvelle demeure...

* * *

><p>Voila pour le premier chapitre !<p>

La suite, quand je le pourrais. Je préfère écrire à mon rythme plutôt que de vous faire des promesses que je ne tiendrais pas. Merci en tout cas à ceux qui auront lu =)


	2. Mais qu'est-ce que j'fous là?

Hey !

Voici la suite.

Petite précision concernant les titres de mes chapitres qui peuvent laisser perplexe: Il s'agit de citations du personnage de Styx dans le jeu vidéo Of Orcs and Men. J'ai décidé de faire ça uniquement pour le fun, car généralement mes titres sont pourris. Là ils sont pourris ET drôles (ou pas...)

Voila, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Mais qu'est-ce que j'fous là, sans déconner ?<strong>

Le jour suivant, Jirah eu du mal à se réveiller. Le mauvais isolement du pavillon provoquait une humidité désagréable et une odeur tout aussi déplaisante, au point que la jeune Altmer se sentie quelque peu nauséeuse en se levant. Elle sauta donc le petit déjeuner et, après avoir enfilé sa nouvelle robe, quitta le pavillon. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà levé, il devait être 7h passé. Prise de panique, elle se précipita dans la Salle des Éléments, où son tout premier cours devait avoir lieu. Arriver en retard le premier jour... Voila qui n'était pas très digne de son éducation, se dit-elle tout en courant.

Arrivée à destination, elle aperçu un groupe de personnes à l'autre bout de la salle qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre.

« - Ah, vous voilà. - Dit un vieil homme d'une voix calme. - Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'êtes pas trop en retard. Je questionnais vos camarades sur leur vision de la magie. »

Le vieil homme était sans aucun doute Nordique et le professeur de ce cours. En face de lui se tenait trois personne : Un Khajiit, une Dunmer et un autre Nordique, tous des élèves apparemment.

« - Je suis Tolfdir, - Continua le vieux Nordique – je vous enseignerais ce que je sais sur la magie défensive. Et voici vos nouveaux camarades, des apprentis tout juste arrivés, comme vous. Je vous laisserez faire connaissance plus tard, si cela vous convient. »

Jirah hocha la tête et se mit à la hauteur des autres. Le cours pouvait reprendre.

« - Que disiez-vous, Brelyna ? - Questionna Tlfdir en se tournant vers l'Elfe Noire.

- Je disait, monsieur, que je suis d'accord avec les autres : Étant donné que vous ne savez pas encore de quoi non sommes capables, laissez-nous faire nos preuves tout de suite. Ça nous ferait économiser du temps, je vous l'assure.

- Oui, apprendre les bases ne nous sert à rien, nous les connaissons déjà ! - Renchérit le jeune Nordique.

- A quoi bon perdre notre temps ? - Siffla à son tour le Khajiit.

- Du calme, du calme. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous aurez tout le temps de faire vos preuves. En magie, il est important de ne pas se précipiter, c'est une question de sécurité. - Expliqua Tolfdir, toujours sur un ton calme et patient. - Voyons ce que pense notre petite nouvelle qui est bien silencieuse depuis son arrivée. Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant ?

- Jirah, monsieur. - Dit la jeune Altmer poliment.

- Alors, Jirah, dis-moi... La magie quelle qu'elle soit est une source de puissance incroyable. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Durant un instant, un souvenir difficile revint à la mémoire de Jirah. Elle avait alors 8 ans et son père l'entraînait à la magie de la Destruction dans le but d'étudier son étrange épuisement quand sa réserve de magie tombait à zéro. Évidemment, c'était un entraînement rude qui la fatiguait au plus au point. Elle se souvint dormir beaucoup à cette période-là. Mais un jour, alors que son père la poussait à bout, la fatigue la fit perdre le contrôle et un stalactite de glace partit de sa main dans une direction non désirée pour atterrir directement dans l'épaule droite de son père. La jeune Altmer n'avait plus touché à la magie de la glace depuis ce jour.

Après un court moment, Jirah répondit enfin sans hésiter d'avantage.

« - La magie est dangereuse. »

Elle entendit des soupirs protestants venant de ses nouveaux camarades mais Tolfdir acquiesça lentement.

« - Oui, elle est dangereuse. C'est pourquoi il faut être sûr de pouvoir la contrôler. Mais pas seulement. Il faut aussi savoir s'en protéger. C'est pourquoi nous allons commencer par les barrières. »

De nouveaux soupirs se firent entendre. Le vieux Nordique n'y prêta guère attention et distribua des livres enseignant le sort suivant : Moindre Barrière. C'était un sort basique mais aucun des élèves présents ne l'avaient apprit. Alors Tolfdir leur laissa le reste de la matinée pour l'assimiler et leur donna rendez-vous après le repas. Jirah décida de rester dans la Salle des Éléments qui était finalement très calme et donc idéale pour réviser. De plus, Jirah se retrouva rapidement seule.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'environ une heure que quelqu'un pénétra de nouveau dans la Salle des Éléments. Il s'agissait du Thalmor avec lequel Thanar avait discuté la veille. La jeune Elfe leva son nez de son livre pour l'observer : il la fixait indifféremment puis regarda les alentours. De toute évidence, ce ou celui qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas là.

« - Bonjour. - Osa Jirah, attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'Altmer sur elle. Comme il restait silencieux, elle continua. - C'est vous qui êtes... censé garder un œil sur moi ?

- Pff. J'ai des affaires bien plus importantes et intéressantes à traiter ici, croyez-moi. - Cracha-t-il. »

Jirah ne dit rien, mais s'interrogea tout de même sur les 'affaires importantes' dont il parlait. Après une pause, il répondit à sa question muette :

« - Je suis Ancano. Je conseille l'Archimage de cette Académie. Ne vous en mêler pas et tout ira bien pour vous. De toute manière, si vous êtes bien celle que je crois, vous avez des soucis plus importants et plus personnels sur lesquels vous devriez porter toute votre attention. »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Non pas qu'il avait tort, mais que pouvait-il bien savoir exactement ? Comme le silence durait trop longtemps à son goût, Ancano conclu avant de quitter la pièce :

« - Bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

L'étude de la Moindre Barrière pouvait reprendre. Jusqu'à l'heure du repas, Jirah n'eut que deux autres visites : Mirabelle, qui semblait de meilleure humeur que la veille et la questionna même sur sa première nuit à l'Académie. Puis la Haute-Elfe qu'elle avait aperçu dans sa chambre en train de lire. Celle-ci se présenta sous le nom de Nirya et râla quelque chose à propos de Faralda qui voulait lui prendre sa place. Jirah ne comprit pas tout mais son aînée lui demanda de la rejoindre dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée avant de quitter la salle sans plus d'explications.

Lorsque Jirah réussi à créer une Moindre Barrière plus que correcte, elle décida d'aller à l'auberge pour s'acheter de quoi manger pour la journée. Finalement, elle commençait à avoir très faim. Elle prit son repas dans sa chambre puis retourna dans la Salle des Éléments où Tolfdir se trouvait déjà, ainsi que la Dunmer Brelyna et le jeune Nordique, qui d'ailleurs s'approcha de la jeune fille à son arrivée.

« -Bonjour. Nous n'avons pas prit le temps de nous présenter tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Onmund. Tu es Jirah, c'est bien ça ? - Il continua suite à l'acquiescement de cette dernière. - Tu es bien jeune, dis-moi... N'hésites pas à me parler si tu as besoin d'aide. Je suis sûr que je pourrais t'enseigner deux ou trois trucs. »

A cet instant, le Khajiit manquant pénétra dans la salle et Tolfdir, qui discutait avec l'Elfe Noire, leur demanda de se rassembler, avant de prendre la parole.

« - Alors... Pas que je doute que vous ayez tous très bien apprit le sort de Moindre Barrière, mais j'aimerais vous voir l'exécuter. - Une brève hésitation de la part des élèves poussa leur professeur à insister. - Oui, ici, tous en même temps. Allez-y. »

Les quatre élèves s'exécutèrent finalement et, comme prévu, leurs Moindres Barrières étaient parfaites. Tolfdir reprit :

« - Bien, bien. Excellent. On va maintenant essayer de se mettre en situation. Heu... Jirah. Places-toi ici, je vais te lancer un sort et tu devra t'en protéger avec ta barrière. »

Le vieux Nordique se plaça face à elle, tendit que les autres s'écartèrent pour observer l'exercice sans les gêner. Mais Jirah hésitait. Elle avait déjà lancé des sorts destructeurs et pouvait le refaire sans trop de problème (du moins, l'espérait-elle), mais jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu a s'en protéger. Sa crainte se fit ressentir.

« - Aller, n'ait pas peur. Je ne te toucherait pas directement, tu n'as rien à craindre. Actives ta barrière. - Tenta de la rassurer Tolfdir. »

Jirah hocha la tête, tendit ses bras et laissa le flux magique parcourir ses membres jusqu'à ses mains. D'une pensée et d'un geste rapide, elle créa une barrière magique d'un bleu étincelant devant elle puis garda la pose en attendant les instructions de son professeur.

« - Bien. Ne bouges pas, je vais t'attaquer avec un sort. Ta barrière te couvre entièrement donc il ne te touchera pas. »

Tolfdir s'exécuta et Jirah resta immobile. Comme prévu, sa barrière empêcha le sort de l'atteindre.

« - C'est parfait ! - Conclut le vieil homme. Il répéta l'exercice pour les autres élèves, puis continua. - Voila comment on se sert des barrières. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les barrières épuisent votre réserve de magie petit à petit. De plus, ils vous faut un certain temps pour la mettre parfaitement en place. Voila pourquoi, en situation de combat, ils vous faudra jauger le bon moment pour la créer : trop tôt, elle risquerait d'épuiser une partie de votre magie inutilement, tandis que trop tard, vous risqueriez d'être touché et votre sort de barrière pourrait même être interrompu. Des questions ? »

Tolfdir marqua une longue pose, mais ses élèves restèrent silencieux. Après tout, cela n'avait rien de compliqué en théorie. Le professeur termina donc son cours.

« - Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous encourage à vous entraîner entre vous mais n'allez pas vous faire mal. Si vous voulez des explications supplémentaires sur la magie d'Altération, n'hésitez pas à venir me consulter. Ah et demain, Drevis Neloren vous donnera un cours sur la magie d'Illusion. Retrouvez-le ici à l'heure habituelle. »

Ainsi se termina le premier cours de Jirah. Onmund lui proposa de s'entraîner avec lui et Brelyna, le Khajiit ayant déjà quitté la salle, mais la jeune Elfe refusa poliment et retourna s'isoler dans sa chambre. Le Nordique, ainsi que son professeur d'ailleurs, avaient beau avoir été sympathiques avec elle, sa haine de la veille n'était pas encore passée et Jirah ressentait en permanence un mal aise avec les autres personnes de l'Académie. Elle préférait donc faire le minimum d'efforts et les côtoyer que quand elle s'y sentait obligée. Ou quand sa curiosité était simplement trop grande...

C'est pourquoi, à la nuit tombée, même si tous les mages n'étaient pas forcément couchés, la jeune fille monta à l'étage et rejoignit Nirya dans sa chambre. Cette dernière, assise sur sa chaise, mâchait bruyamment un bout de pain.

« - Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes plus tôt ! - Critiqua-t-elle à voix haute, alors que certains de ces camarades devaient probablement dormir.

- Mais je...

- Non, non, ne dis rien. – La coupa Nirya. Puis elle baissa le ton jusqu'au chuchotement en faisant signe à Jirah de se rapprocher. - J'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est à propos de Faralda. C'est peste pense qu'elle est meilleure que moi, tu imagines ? Je suis pourtant nettement plus talentueuse et plus belle qu'elle ! Le poste d'Archimage doit me revenir, tu m'entends ? »

Jirah resta silencieuse, perplexe, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Mais que lui voulait exactement la Altmer exactement ? Cette dernière continua :

« - Je sais que Faralda prend des notes sur ses recherches. Je voudrais que tu les trouves et que tu me les rapportes. Tu es petite et discrète, pas comme moi qui attire les regards. Je suis sûre que tu y arrivera.

- Mais... - La jeune fille hésita. - C'est... Pas très bien de voler les autres. »

Nirya ne retint pas son rire. Puis reprit en chuchotant :

« - Oh, je t'en pris. Elle ne mérite pas ta pitié, c'est une peste, je te l'ai dit. Si tu lui as parlé, tu devrais le savoir. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a dit plein de méchancetés sur moi. - Jirah secoua la tête en signe de négation. - Non ? Eh bien, elle ne tardera pas à le faire, crois-moi. Mais saches-le, ce sont des mensonges. Si tu m'aides à atteindre mon but, je te promet d'être ton alliée pour toujours. Et quelqu'un comme toi à bien besoin d'une alliée telle que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Elle voyait clair dans le jeu de Nirya à présent : des complots, des manipulations, des coups bas, le tout pour atteindre le poste d'Archimage. Pour Jirah, la personne en face d'elle à cet instant ne valait pas mieux que le Thalmor ou les Sombrages. Est-ce que tous les adultes étaient aussi corrompus ? Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

« - Ça ne m'intéresse pas. - Dit la jeune fille en tournant les talons.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras ! - Rétorqua Nirya en rehaussant le ton. - J'aurais ces notes, tu m'entends ? D'une manière ou d'une autre... »

Jirah se recoucha en tentant d'oublier cette mauvaise scène qui ne fit que lui rappeler que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Elle espérait également que sa nuit serait meilleure que la précédente.

Le lendemain, le premier cours d'Illusion de la jeune fille eût lieu, avec Drevis Neloren, qui n'était autre que l'Elfe des Bois se croyant invisible lorsqu'elle le rencontra le premier jour. Au delà des ses habitudes étranges, c'était un bon professeur et quelqu'un de relativement gentil. Mais Jirah comprit rapidement que l'Illusion n'était pas son fort. Elle apprit par ailleurs qu'elle n'était en aucun cas obligée de suivre les cours qui ne l'intéressaient pas et décida donc de ne plus venir à ceux de Drevis.

Le jour suivant, elle avait cours avec le professeur de Destruction, qui n'était malheureusement autre que Faralda. Jirah se sentit bien embêtée de savoir que le professeur de l'école de magie qu'elle préférait était quelqu'un qui désirait l'éviter le plus possible...

Le cours se passa tout de même bien, Faralda ne laissant pas la jeune Altmer de côté pour autant. Cette dernière apprit durant cette leçon que l'élément avec lequel elle avait le plus d'affinités était l'électricité et qu'il valait donc mieux pour la jeune fille de se concentrer sur des sorts de foudre. Mais sa progression dans le domaine de la Destruction n'allait guère évoluer très vite avec Faralda comme professeur. Peut-être Jirah pourrait-elle essayer d'améliorer leur relation ?

A la fin du cours, Jirah se dirigea vers l'Altmer plus âgée, s'assurant que les autres élèves étaient déjà partis. Elle s'arrêta, hésitante, jusqu'à ce que Faralda la remarque.

« - Oui ? - Dit cette dernière, ne cachant guère son mécontentement.

- Je... - Jirah cherchait ses mots, se mordant la lèvre.

- Si tu hésites autant, c'est que ce n'est pas important. - Soupira Faralda avant de commencer à s'en aller.

- C'est à propos de Nirya. Elle... Elle cherche à voler vos notes de recherches.

- Tiens donc. Et on ne t'a a jamais apprit que c'était mal de se mêler des affaires des autres et de rapporter de la sorte ? »

Jirah baissa la tête, honteuse et persuadée d'avoir empiré la situation plus qu'autre chose.

« - Cela dit... - Reprit Faralda. - Je tiens beaucoup à ces notes. Il est clair que je ne me méfies pas assez de cette Nirya. Je te remercie. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne te cause pas d'ennuis pour ça. Mais ne recommence pas.

- C'est promis. - Conclues la jeune fille en risquant un sourire. »

Les jours suivants furent plus calme et Jirah put en apprendre un peu plus sur l'Académie et les mages qui la constituaient. Elle apprit notamment comment Fortdhiver avait était détruite : un grand cataclysme ayant englouti la ville sous la mer, appelé le Grand Ravage, dont on accuserait d'ailleurs l'Académie d'en être responsable, mais tous les mages niaient ce fait.

Elle rencontra son professeur de Conjuration, Phinis Gestor, un Bréton, qui lui apprit à invoquer une épée, chose qu'elle trouva très amusante et intéressante. Puis elle rencontra Sergius Turrianus, un Impérial enseignant l'Enchantement ainsi que Arniel Gane, un Bréton, fervent chercheur d'artefacts mais qu'on ne voyait que rarement, en effet, il concentrait ses recherches actuelles sous Saarthal, une ancienne citée Nordique enfuie sous la neige.

La jeune Elfe avait également apprit à se méfier de certaines personnes, notamment Enthir, un Bosmer ne cachant pas ses relations avec les membres de la Guilde des Voleurs. Il y avait aussi Nelacar, l'étrange Altmer qu'on aurait banni de l'Académie mais désirant tout de même garder contact avec certains de ses membres et logeant donc au Foyer Gelé. Quand à J'zargo le Khajiit, il avait beau faire parti des camarades de Jirah, il était bien plus prétentieux et égocentrique que Brelyna et Onmund et la jeune fille préférais garder ses distances pour le moment. Sans parler de Nirya, bien sûr.

Malgré tout, Jirah avait du mal à se faire une place entre ces murs et la dépression s'encra profondément en elle. Même sa chambre n'était pas un lieu d'isolement convenable, sûrement dû à l'absence de porte, mais elle y passait tout de même le plus clair de son temps libre où elle prit le temps d'apprécier la lecture. Elle avait également testé la salle de bain de l'auberge mais celle-ci était loin d'être aussi confortable que ce qu'elle avait connu à l'Ambassade. De plus, elle voyait sa maigre réserve de Septims diminuer chaque jour et commençait sérieusement à se demander comme elle allait bien pouvoir se débrouiller pour la regonfler un peu.

Mais le pire arriva le septième jour. Si Jirah avait déjà une piètre réputation aux yeux des autres mages, ce qui arriva n'arrangea en rien la chose. Cela avait commencé par un cours de Destruction, durant lequel la jeune Elfe avait épuisé sa réserve de magie lors d'un exercice avec J'zargo. Celui-ci s'était ouvertement moqué d'elle, répliquant qu'elle était comme ce cours : une perte de temps. Non qu'elle voulait prêter attention aux dires de cet individu, mais Jirah devait bien l'admettre : son défaut était un handicap, non seulement pour elle-même mais également pour ses professeurs et ses camarades, qui au bout d'un moment étaient bien obligés de la mettre de côté pour pouvoir continuer le cours.

Jirah prit alors une décision : s'entraîner seule en dehors des cours. Après tout, tout le monde le faisait mais là, elle voulait reprendre l'entraînement que son père la forçait à suivre quand elle était plus jeune, affrontant du même coup le traumatisme de l'époque. Évidemment, elle se disait que depuis elle avait grandit et que cette erreur ne se reproduirait plus. C'est pourquoi, durant une journée sans cours, elle réorganisa sa chambre de manière à ne causer aucun dommage à ses affaires et lança contre le mur ses sorts de foudre. Cela provoqua des marques noirs sur le mur mais rien qu'un tonneau ne pouvait cacher.

La séance dura bien une heure, durant laquelle Jirah dû faire de longues pauses pour laisser à sa magie le temps de se régénérer. Au fur et à mesure, la jeune Altmer sentit la colère l'envahir. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'autant de temps ? Et plus elle se sentait énervée et fatiguée, plus son énergie magique mettait du temps à se régénérer. C'était frustrant.

Jirah décida donc de changer simplement d'élément, peut-être sa magie se consumerait-elle moins avec la feu ? C'était le genre de test que son père faisait sur elle. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Après une longue pause, elle se mit à brûler le mur devant elle, étalant davantage la tâche noire sur celui-ci. Elle força, força encore, sentant sa magie s'éteindre mais tenta tout de même de tenir bon. Malheureusement, la flamme s'éteignit. Râlant un bon coup, la jeune fille reprit se remit en position sans même faire une nouvelle pause et la flamme jaillit de plus belle mais pour une durée bien trop courte. Mais Jirah insista tout de même, une fois de trop, ce qui lui provoqua un malaise qui failli la faire s'évanouir. Une flamme s'élança tout de même de sa main à ce moment, courte certes, mais suffisamment puissante et inconsciemment dirigée vers le lit, qui ne tarda pas à s'enflammer.

La jeune Elfe ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, encore sous l'effet du malaise, elle se tenait au mur, la main sur le front et le regard fixant le sol. Les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour réaliser sa bêtise étaient de trop : le feu, magique et donc plus puissant qu'un feu normal, devenait déjà incontrôlable et le lit était perdu. Jirah paniqua. Son réflexe fut de lancer le premier sort qu'il lui venait instinctivement : la foudre. Évidemment, cela ne changea rien à la situation, si ce n'était un bol touché par l'éclair qui vola à travers la pièce. Et aussi que la main paniquée de la jeune fille avait terriblement tremblé alors qu'elle lançait le sort et fut donc touchée au passage. Jirah tomba à genoux sous le choc, se tenant la main de douleur, totalement paralysée par la peur et sa propre incapacité à empêcher le feu de se répandre.

Heureusement, le boucan qu'elle provoqua attira l'attention. Faralda, qui se trouvait notamment à l'étage, sûrement pour régler un problème avec Nirya, se précipita, suivit de cette dernière et de Enthir, jusqu'à la chambre de Jirah. Faralda ne perdit pas une seconde : elle gela d'un sort tous les meubles attaqués par les flammes et le feu s'éteint enfin. Puis elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune Elfe pour appliquer un sort de soin à la main de cette dernière. La seule pensée qui traversa la tête de Jirah à cet instant fut : pourquoi une mage de Destruction possède-t-elle un sort de soin ?

Et elle réfléchit profondément à cette question jusqu'à son cours de magie de Guérison le lendemain, avec la Brétonne Colette Marence. Cette dernière était offusquée de savoir que la plupart des mages de l'Académie trouvaient les sorts de soin 'inutiles' et 'du temps perdu'. C'est pourquoi elle questionna les élèves sur leurs avis. Jirah avait bien retenu la leçon :

« - La magie peut-être dangereuse, pour nous même comme pour nos alliés. On a beau être sûr de ses capacités, personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident ou d'une erreur. Les sorts de Guérison sont là pour nous soutenir et réparer ces erreurs... Oui, je pense que la magie de Guérison est utile. »

Sa professeur avait été très satisfaite de sa réponse. Mais tout cela ne réparait pas les bêtises que Jirah avait commises. Elle avait dû nettoyer sa chambre elle-même. Ses meubles avaient été remplacé, mais en contrepartie, elle devait prêter main forte à Arniel Gane, le chercheur Bréton, pendant une journée sous les ruines de Saarthal. Et quand il disait 'toute une journée', c'était 'rendez-vous à 6h30 sur les lieux'.

Cette nuit-là, Jirah ne mangea presque pas. Elle avait vu ses efforts réduits à néant, avait dû jouer les femmes de ménage et maintenant elle allait devoir servir de larbin à un chercheur fou dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux. Bon, au moins, Tolfdir avait prévu de les emmener sous Saarthal ce jour-là, donc dans tous les cas le lieu du programme n'était pas vraiment changé. De plus, elle ne serait pas toute seule comme ça.

Mais malgré tout, le tableau était trop noir à son goût. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que le sermon de l'Archimage en personne pour la convaincre de prendre ses jambes à son coup et fuir cet endroit à jamais.

Jirah se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. De toute évidence, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir lui rendre visite. Elle quitta sa chambre pour se diriger dans la cour. L'air était frais mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent. En levant la tête, la jeune fille se rendit compte que le ciel n'était même pas couvert. Avec toutes ces histoires, elle en avait oublié à quel point les étoiles étaient belle.

« - Magnifique ciel, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Altmer baissa la tête pour faire face à la voix grave qui s'adressait manifestement à elle. Il s'agissait d'un Dunmer qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu jusque là. Sa robe de mage était nettement plus belle et détaillée que celle des autres et, malgré qu'il ne soit pas d'une taille extraordinaire, il avait quelque chose d'imposant. Sa longue barbe ainsi que sa moustache étaient brunes et ses yeux rougeoyant intimidait grandement la jeune fille. Il reprit la parole :

« - Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré, mais je devine que tu es Jirah.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Monsieur ? Quelle politesse. - L'Elfe Noir afficha un sourire. - Je suis Savos Aren, l'Archimage de cette Académie. »

Jirah déglutit. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être aussi droit au sermon...

« - J'ai entendu parler de toi, Jirah. Notamment, l'incident d'hier...

Monsieur, je... C'était un accident et je... - Balbutia la jeune Altmer avant de se faire interrompre.

- Je sais, je sais. Faralda m'a mise au courant de tes difficultés à te régénérer. J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être évident de suivre les cours de cette manière mais je doute que de te forcer à faire quelque chose dont ton corps n'ait tout simplement pas capable soit la solution à ton problème. J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon.

- Oui... Monsieur. - Elle baissa la tête de honte.

- Tu sais, Jirah, il a des choses que tu dois bien comprendre. D'une part, tu n'es qu'une enfant. Tu as peut-être plus de mal à suivre le rythme des adultes mais d'un autre côté tu as toute la vie devant toi pour l'apprendre. La précipitation n'est donc pas nécessaire. D'autre part, il y a une chose que beaucoup de monde oublie : un bon mage ne se juge pas sur sa jauge de magie ou encore sur le nombre de sorts qu'il connaît. Non, la puissance du mage réside sur sa compréhension de la magie, sa capacité à l'analyser, à savoir comment et quand s'en servir, à quel instant elle lui sauvera la vie ou celles de ses camarades. Un mage trop confiant dans sa puissance verra ses sorts se retourner contre lui tôt ou tard. Le vrai mage est celui qui doute et qui ressent le besoin de s'améliorer et d'apprendre, encore et encore. »

L'Altmer écarquilla les yeux, n'étant pas sûre de tout de comprendre. L'Archimage poursuivit donc :

« - J'ai discuté avec tes professeurs, pour me tenir au courant de l'avancé des nouveaux venus. Ils sont d'accords pour dire que tu es la meilleure d'entre eux. Non seulement parmi tes autres camarades, mais ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas enseigné à quelqu'un d'aussi prometteur.

- Ils ont vraiment dit ça ? - Demande Jirah.

- Oui. Ils ont dit que tu avais une capacité incroyable d'assimiler les choses. Ta curiosité et ton envie indéniable d'apprendre poussent apparemment tes professeurs à te préférer aux autres, un peu trop sûrs d'eux-même. Drevis m'a même avoué qu'il était déçu que tu n'assistes plus à ses cours. - Le Dunmer se mit à rire puis reprit son sérieux. - Mais attention, il ne faut pas que ces compliments te fassent gagner trop d'assurance. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais la précipitation ne doit pas te gagner, gardes au contraire ta détermination d'en apprendre toujours d'avantage et je te garanti que tu deviendra une grande mage.

- Merci, monsieur – La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Bien. A présent, tu devrais retourner te coucher. Il me semble que demain t'attend une journée difficile. Quoique intéressante. La magie ne devrait pas être le seul domaine qui pousse ta curiosité à en savoir plus, ne l'oublie pas. Bon courage. »

Jirah hocha la tête puis s'en retourna dans sa chambre, l'esprit bien plus léger. Et étrangement, le sommeil vint enfin s'installer en elle.

* * *

><p>Voila pour le deuxième chapitre !<p>

La vraie aventure commencera au prochain chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont lu ! =)


End file.
